1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention may relate to a truck assembly, a vehicle having the truck assembly, and/or a method of operating the truck assembly, for example.
2. Discussion of Art
The cost of manufacturing vehicles, and the cost of maintaining an inventory of production parts, may increase in accordance with the level of customization of individual vehicle models. The part inventory may increase because of the complexity of the product mix produced in a production environment. Some vehicles may include a front truck and a rear truck with two or more axles on each truck. Each axle may have a motor. In a manufacturing instance where the power required for one vehicle is less than another, the lower powered vehicle may need to be produced with a number of motors of lesser power equal to the number of axles. Distributing the motors among all the axles may improve the wheel traction during use. Maintaining a production environment that includes relatively more component options, such as using all lower power motors in a first model in place of all higher power motors, used in a second model, may be undesirable. The inventors herein have recognized that it may be useful to have a truck assembly that differs from those truck assemblies that are currently available.